Au delà des règles
by K0K0R0
Summary: Rien à voir avec Poudlard et tout et tout....Mais j'ai garder l'essentiel.....C'est une histoire de James et Lily, comment ils se sont rencontrés, puis aimés...En regardant au delà des murs de bétons et en violant certaines règles pours les beaux ye
1. Default Chapter

Chapitre 1 : Présentation  
  
Le Manoir Potter...Une demeure aux dimensions gigantesques, une demeure aussi magnifique que les personnes qui y habitent...Mais aussi noir que la nuit, tout comme l'esprit fourbe des ses propriétaires...  
La famille Potter est une des familles les plus nobles qui soit...Tous rêveraient d'appartenir à cette grande famille, qui semble aussi heureuse que comblée....Mais, derrière ses murs de bétons est-ce vraiment le cas ? Traversons ces murs pour une breve présentation...  
  
William Potter : Père de James Potter, mari de Katharina Potter, il est un des hommes les plus influençables de l'Angleterre, très stricte en ce qui concerne le protocole et la pureté du sang...  
  
Katharina Potter : Mère de James, femme de William Potter, elle est comme son mari mais est plus attentive aux problèmes des autres.  
  
James Potter : Fils de Katharina et William Potter, se fou royalement du protocole et ses histoires de sang pur, tous le contraire de son père....Il est assez grand, avec les cheveux indisciplinés, des yeux marrons, une carrure d'athlète, tous pour plaire aux filles qui, entre parenthèse, gloussent quand elle le voit !  
  
Sirius Black : Meilleur ami de James, vit dans le manoir Potter depuis que ses parents sont morts (leurs parents étaient de bon amis et avaient le même concept de la « noblesse »), il partage les mêmes idées de James.....Il est aussi très grand, avec des cheveux long mais pas trop qui retombe sur ses yeux bleu nuits, lui aussi est bien formé et tout comme son ami, les filles gloussent sur son passage.  
  
(Je rajouterai sans doute d'autre personnage...)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
De l'autre côté, un peu plus loin du Manoir des Potter, se trouve le Ranch des Evans. Un habitat plus modeste que celle des Potter (mais plus riche que la plupart des autres habitants de la ville), mais plus accueillante, plus chaleureux, comme ses résidents (je me répète là non ?). Les Evans possèdent un vaste terrain, élevant des chevaux plus magnifiques les uns que les autres...Contrairement à la famille des Potter, celle des Evans est plus soudée, plus unis et s'aiment les uns les autres...  
  
John Evans : Père de Lily Evans, mari de Cathy Evans, il est très apprécié des autres habitants, c'est une personne qui a du caractère et qui défend son point de vue...Il adore sa famille : pour lui c'est sa raison de vivre.  
  
Cathy Evans : Mère de Lily, femme de John, elle est comme sont mari, et elle aussi aime sa famille plus que tout, elle est très complice avec sa fille qu'elle chérie.  
  
Lily Evans : Fille de Cathy et John, elle adore sa vie, son petit monde à elle et est sensible à tous ce qui pourrait arriver autour d'elle...Elle est ni trop grande ni trop petite, juste la moyenne, elle a de longs cheveux auburn qui lui retombe en dessous des omoplates, des yeux verts émeraudes et de belles formes...Tous les garçons craquent sur cette beauté...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Autour de ses deux Familles se trouvent les amis, les ennemis....  
  
Selphi Lain : Meilleure amie de Lily, elle habite temporairement chez Lily (ses parents sont partis en voyage), elle est comme Lily aussi sensible qu'elle mais avec un grand caractère...Elle est un peu plus grande que Lily, elle a des cheveux mi long bruns et des yeux bleu clairs...tous comme sont amis, elle est très populaire envers la gente masculine  
  
Lucius Malfoy : Meilleur ennemis de James et Sirius, malgré sa famille très noble et très « pur », celle-ci veut devenir supérieur à tous...La famille Potter se méfie mais ne tente rien qui pourrait s'avérer inutile...  
  
Severus Rogue : Meilleur ami de Lucius, sa famille est aussi très noble...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tout ce petit monde vont être les persos principaux et secondaires de mon histoire qui débutera en 1970, quand James, Lily, Sirius et Selphi ont 11 ans...Au fil des chapitres, nos héros vont grandir aussi bien extérieurement, qu'intérieurement...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
à suivre....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bon, je sais que ça n'à rien avoir avec Poudlard, la magie et tout et tout....mais je voulais essayer un truc différent... J'espère que ça vous plaira... Merci de postez des reviews...pour me dire ce que vous en penser !  
  
Sirius69 


	2. Rencontre

Chapitre 2 : Rencontre  
  
-Non, père, je ne veux pas....cria James  
  
-Si fils, tu es obligé !! dit William  
  
-Mais vous n'allez pas m'envoyer là-bas sans mon consentement ?  
  
-SI,il est de ton devoir d'y aller...continua William Potter  
  
-Ah quoi bon ? si c'est pour devenir un être aussi arrogant que vous ! dit James  
  
-Quoi ! répète un peu gamin ! dit William en prenant son fouet  
  
-Regardez, vous avez peur de moi ?pourquoi prenez vous votre fouet ? Je ne suis qu'un gamin....  
  
-grrr....  
  
-Je t'en prie William, calme toi...dit Katharina  
  
-Que je me calme ! avec un fils comme ça ! Non ! dit Mr Potter en donnant un petit coup de fouet au niveau du ventre de James  
  
-Haha, c'est fou ce que ça me fait mal, avez-vous peur de frapper père ? demanda James  
  
Cette fois William frappa fort, de plus en plus forte...on pouvait voir des gouttes de sang salir la moquette...  
  
-William arrête ! dit Katharina en prenant le bras de son mari pour l'empêcher de frapper une nouvelle fois. James s'éloigna un peu...  
  
-Je vous déteste, aussi l'un que l'autre ! hurla James...Sa mère mit sa main devant sa bouche, trop étonné pour dire quoi que ce soit...  
  
-Répète un peu ! dit William en levant son bras.  
  
-Avec plaisir : je vous déteste ! dit James en sortant dans la cour...  
  
Une fois dans la cour, James pris un cheval et cavala aussi vite qu'il pu aussi loin qu'il pu....Il voulait fuir cette famille....Ses parents voulait l'envoyer en France, pour suivre une formation de Mangemorts, un groupe commandé par un certain homme du nom de Voldemort...Ce groupe ayant pour seul but de tué toutes les familles en dessous de leur classe sociale....Qu'elle effroyable idée...Qui pouvait vouloir tué ces gens innocent, innocent d'être née autre part que dans un magnifique manoir quelconque...  
James voyagea pendant des heures et des heures, le soleil semblait se couché petit à petit...et petit à petit James s'endormait...il était assoiffé, assoiffé d'avoir traversé ses kilomètres de sables....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily était en train de peigner son cheval, elle était resté seul au ranch, ses parents étaient partit réglé des affaires en ville....Elle pensait à tout et à rien et surtout à rien, quand elle entendit des bruits venant à proximité du ranch...Elle se retourna et vit un cheval trottiner en sa direction...Mais il n'était pas seul, il y avait quelque chose sur son dos, ou plutôt quelqu'un...  
  
-Au mon dieu...murmura Lily à soit même. Elle lâcha son peigne et se dirigea vers le cheval et son cavalier...  
  
Une fois qu'elle fut arriver, elle constata que le cavalier était un garçon pas plus âgé qu'elle, il est mignon pensa Lily...Elle secoua la tête pour revenir à la réalité et emmena le cheval et le garçon vers le ranch. Arrivé là-bas elle essaya de faire descendre le garçon, elle arriva à sa chambre avec difficulté mais réussi néanmoins à l'installer sur son lit....Elle le lâcha et constata qu'il y avait du sang, des coupures....Sans plus attendre, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains et prit un serviette et de l'eau chaude...Ne voulant pas réveiller son ôte, elle pris une paire de ciseaux et découpa son habit pour mieux le soigné....  
Elle commença à nettoyer les coupures sans trop appuyé, de temps en temps elle regarder le garçon, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était beau...Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, elle entreprit de mettre de l'alcool pour désinfecter la blessure...(Et bah dis donc...et dire qu'elle n'a qu'onze ans...~_~)elle mit un peu d'alcool sur la serviette et la mit sur la blessure du jeune homme...  
  
-Aïe, sa pique...murmura James en prenant la main de Lily  
  
-Oh, je suis désolé de vous avoir réveiller....s'excusa Lily  
  
-Oh, c'est pas grave...Mais comment s'appelle le gentille infirmière qui m'a soigné ? demanda James avec un sourire  
  
-Lily Evans...répondit celle-ci en lui faisant le plus des sourires.  
  
-Enchanté, James Potter...dit celui-ci sans trop d'enthousiasme  
  
-Potter...mais alors ça veut dire que....commença Lily.  
  
-Oui...coupa James  
  
-D'accord...dit Lily en souriant. Tu devrais te reposer...j'ai vais allé chercher de l'eau, tu dois être assoiffé...traverser plusieurs kilomètres...  
  
-Non, reste...je n'ai pas aussi soif que ça... (menteur !) dit James  
  
Lily sourit et se rassit sur la chaise...Leur regard se croisèrent, mais Lily détourna vite le regard gêné...Après quelque minute de Silence, James s'endormit enfin, rêvant à une jolie rousse aux yeux verts...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James se réveilla, il faisait déjà nuit dehors....Il tourna la tête en direction de l'endroit où était Lily, mais elle n'y était pas....C'est a ce moment là qu'il entendit des voix derrière la porte...  
  
-Papa, ne le réveille pas, il est très fatigué tu sais ! dit Lily  
  
-Non, ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, je lui poserais quelques questions avant souper...dit Mr Evans. Tu dis qu'il s'appelle James Potter ?  
  
-Oui...dit timidement Lily  
  
-Je me demande comment ça se fait qu'il soit venu jusqu'ici....dit Mrs Evans  
  
-Moi aussi...Habituellement on ne voit jamais un enfant Potter sortir du manoir...songea John  
  
-Heu...Papa, maman...quand il est arrivé...il....il....  
  
-Il quoi ma chérie ? demanda Cathy  
  
-Il avait des marques, des coupures plus exactement...  
  
-Mais il faut le soigner ! s'exclama Cathy  
  
-Hem...maman, c'est déjà fait...dit timidement Lily  
  
-Oh, ma chérie, tu es magnifique...tu est devenu une vrai jeune femme ! dit Cathy en embrassant sa fille sur la joue.  
  
-On t'aime tellement ma Lily ! s'exclama son père en l'étreignant à son tour.  
  
-Mes parents ne mon jamais embrasser ni dit « je t'aime »...pensa James en ravalant ses larmes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Lily alla chercher James pour le souper...Pendant celui-ci, Mr Evans posa des questions sur James...Celui-ci répondit sans aucune gêne, aucune honte...A chaque minute passé avec les Evans, James se sentait bien, leur compagnie était tellement chaleureuse...Sans cesse il regardait Lily, la jeune fille qui avait si bien prit soin de lui...Il se rendit compte que tous ce que disait son père à propos des autres étaient complètement faux ! La famille Evans était là pour démentir les paroles De mr Potter !  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
à suivre.......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu... Merci de postez des reviews pour me donner votre avis.....  
  
Sirius69 


	3. Retour au Manoir Potter

Chapitre 3 : Retour au manoir Potter  
  
Cela faisait déjà 2 jours que James était avec les Evans, entre temps, il avait pu faire la connaissance de Selphi, la meilleure amie de Lily...Celle-ci lui faisait penser à son ami de toujours, Sirius....Comme il lui manquait...  
  
-James, tu viens on va à l'enclos voir les chevaux ! s'exclama Lily en l'entraînant avec elle  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Un peu plus loin de là, deux cavaliers chevauchaient en direction du Ranch des Evans...Une fois arrivé, ils s'arrêtèrent à 10 mètres de l'enclos des Evans...Le plus vieux des deux cavaliers fulminait de rage à cette vue : son fils était en train de rire, de s'amuser...Il allait s'avancer davantage pour le punir mais il fut retenu par le deuxième cavalier...  
  
-Attendez Mr Potter, je vais le chercher....S'il vous plait....demanda t-il  
  
-D'accord, mais fait vite ! répondit t-il rageusement.  
  
Sur ceux, le cavalier se dirigea vers son ami...  
  
-Lily, il y a quelqu'un qui vient....dit Selphi en regardant le cavalier qui se rapprochait de plus en plus...Quant il fut plus près, James pu le reconnaître...  
  
-Sirius...souffla t-il  
  
-Tu le connais James ? demanda Lily inquiète. Celui-ci fit oui de la tête. Une fois le cavalier arrivé, les filles le détaillèrent de bas en haut...Selphi était hypnotiséepar le bleu de ses yeux....Sirius descendit de sa monture et se tourna vers James.  
  
-James, mais où étais-tu ? On t'a cherché de partout pendant deux jours ! s'exclama Sirius  
  
-Calme toi....j'étais là...Les Evans mon recueillit après ma fuite...dit James calmement  
  
-Ton père est furieux après toi...il faut que tu rentres au manoir...sinon...commença Sirius  
  
-Je sais...je rentre...dit James à contre cœur. Il se tourna vers Lily et lui fit face. Lily, je suis désolé, je dois rentrer...  
  
-Tu reviendras me voir n'est ce pas ? demanda t-elle en prenant sa main. James hésita un peu...mais hocha la tête en signe d'approbation...Il monta derrière Sirius et partit sans accorder un seul regard aux filles....  
  
Mr Potter qui avait vu toute la scène était rouge de colère...Quand son fils et Sirius arrivèrent, il ne pus plus retenir sa colère et gifla James.  
  
-Comment as-tu osé ! s'exclama Mr Potter  
  
-Oser quoi père ? demanda innocemment James  
  
-Oser m'humilier, oser nous tenir tête alors que tu n'es qu'un gamin, oser t'enfuir et venir te réfugier chez les Evans !(Les Evans et Les Potter se connaissent très bien...et entre les deux pères, c'est la guerre !) Comment as-tu pu ?  
  
-Mr Potter, calmez vous je vous en prie...Ja...commença Sirius  
  
-Sirius ne le défends pas ! Alors, James ! coupa Mr Potter  
  
-Père, m'aimez vous vraiment ? demanda James  
  
-Qui pourrait aimer un caillou dans un soulier ? demanda celui-ci avant de partir vers le manoir.  
  
James avait une larme au coin de l'œil mais ne voulait pas la laisser couler...pourquoi pleurerais t-il à cause de cet homme ?...Sirius tapa son cheval avec le talon et celui commença à galoper...pendant les dix minutes qui suivirent, ce fut le silence entre les deux amis...Jusqu'à que Sirius rompe se silence :  
  
-Alors, tu t'es bien rincé l'œil pendant ces deux jours ? demanda sirius en se retournant légèrement vers son ami  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda James incrédule  
  
-Attends, tu étais avec deux des plus jolies filles de Lost Eden (c'est le nom du village où ils habitent tous...) et tu vas me dire que t'a rien fait ? toi le tombeur des ces dames ? dit Sirius bouche bée  
  
-Non, pourquoi, que crois-tu que j'allais faire ? demanda James  
  
-Ahahah, James, James, James....Je me rappelle quand on était enfant, tu ne cessais de courir après les filles, même déjà en couche-culotte ( désolé mais c'est français cette phrase ? ~_~)...dit Sirius avec un large sourire.  
  
-Et toi tu faisais aussi ton Dom Juan ! répliqua James. Et c'est encore le cas ! Et je te préviens que c'est pas moi qui fixait Selphi de la tête au pied ! Sirius rougit jusqu'aux oreilles à cette réflexion....James éclata de rire suivit par Sirius....  
  
Et le voyage continua avec la joie et la bonne humeur des deux amis...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A son arrivé, James fut enlacé par sa mère...elle pleurait, peut être qu'elle m'aime...pensa James. Tous les domestiques aussi avaient été soulagé de le revoir...Il faut dire que seul Sirius et James les considèrent comme...comme des êtres humains....et non pas comme des esclaves, des bons a rien....comme le dit souvent Mr Potter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pendant à peu près un an, James fuguait pour rejoindre les Evans, seule cette famille lui apportait l'amour dont il avait besoin...A son retour il se faisait battre par son père...malgré les interventions de Mme Potter et de Sirius...Mais James s'en foutait...Il irait encore et encore là-bas...La douceur de Lily et la générosité de Mr et Mme Evans soignaient toutes ses blessures qu'elles soient physiques ou sentimentales...Mais un jour, son train train habituel fut bouleversé...  
  
-James, écoute moi...Tu vas bientôt être un adolescent...Et il est de ton devoir de faire cette formation de Mangemort...  
  
-Père combien de fois devrai-je vous le dire ? JE NE VEUX PAS !!! Est-ce clair ! s'exclama James  
  
-J'ai compris fils...Mais peut être que la fille des Evans...Lily c'est ça ? ne sera pas du même avis ? dit Mr Potter  
  
-Que voulez vous dire par là ? demanda James avec inquiétude  
  
-Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu vas chez les Evans ! Chaque fois tu reviens avec le sourire aux lèvres...Chaque fois mes coups de fouet ne te font plus le même effet....Si tu ne fais pas cette formation, alors tu pourras dire au revoir à Lily et à ses chers parents...dit Mr Potter  
  
-Vous n'oseriez pas ! Vous êtes CRUEL ! cria James  
  
-Moi cruel ? Mon père, ton grand père ETAIT CRUEL ! il me battait jusqu'au sang...Estime toi heureux...Et tu sais bien que j'ai beaucoup d'influence sur la population de Lost Eden ! Alors, ta réponse....demanda Mr Potter. James le regardait avec rage...Sirius et Mme Potter étaient restés à l'écart de cet intermède...  
  
-J'accepte...murmura James  
  
-Quoi ? demanda Mr Potter  
  
-J'ACCEPTE !! Voilà, êtes vous satisfait ? demanda James en regardant son père droit dans les yeux....  
  
-Oui je le suis fils....  
  
-Mr Potter, puis-je aller en France avec James ? demanda Sirius  
  
-Mmmm...Oui, je suis sûr que tes parents auraient voulu t'y envoyer....Bon, faites vos bagages, vous partez demain ! finit Mr Potter  
  
Les garçons se dirigèrent dans leurs chambres respectives et firent leurs bagages aidés par quelques domestiques...Une fois son paquetage finit, Sirius alla dans la chambre de James...Celui-ci était devant sa fenêtre et regardait l'étendu de terre devant lui sans ciller...  
  
-Ecoute, James, tu devrais aller lui dire « au revoir »...Dit Sirius  
  
-Je sais mais...je ne peux pas....dit James  
  
-Allez, je vais te couvrir...dit Sirius  
  
-Vrai ? demanda James.  
  
-Mais oui puisque je le dis...Ah lala, qu'est ce que tu ferais sans moi...dit Sirius avec un sourire  
  
-Sans toi j'aurai déjà craqué ! dit James en enlaçant son ami. Sirius, je te considère comme un frère...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Toc, Toc, Toc...  
  
Mme Evans alla ouvrir la porte et tombe nez à nez avec James. Il avait une mine affreuse...  
  
-James, mon garçon je peux t'aider ? tu vas bien ? demanda Mme Evans inquiète.  
  
-Heu...non merci...Est-ce que Lily est là ? demanda James  
  
-Oui, elle est dans sa chambre, entre je t'en pris...  
  
James entra et se dirigea vers la chambre de Lily celle-ci était allongée sur son lit et lisait un livre. James toqua à la porte, Lily arrêta sa lecture et se dirigea vers son visiteur avec un large sourire...  
  
-Bonjour James, ça va ? demanda Lily  
  
-Oui, en fait non...dit James en regardant Lily avec un regard triste  
  
-James, tu me fais peur....  
  
-...  
  
-Parle, dit quelque chose...  
  
-Lily, je....Je vais partir pour la France...  
  
-Quoi ? mais quand ?  
  
-Demain...  
  
-Pendant combien de temps ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas...mais je voulais que tu le saches...dit James. Lily lui fit un p'tit sourire...et enleva son collier et le passa autour du cou de James.  
  
-Alors, je t'attendrai...murmura Lily  
  
-M'attendre ? Pourquoi m'attendrais-tu ? Moi un Potter ? s'exclama James avec les larmes aux yeux...  
  
-Mais je...mais Lily ne pus terminer sa phrase que James était déjà partit...Elle sentit des larmes couler sur son visage de porcelaine...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
à suivre  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vouli voilou...  
  
J'espère que ça cous à plus... Merci e postez des Reviews pour me donner votre avis...  
  
Sirius69 


	4. 6 ans plus tard

Chapitre 4 : 6 ans plus tard...  
  
Deux cavaliers....Cavalant sans relâche....Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un domaine plutôt bien entretenu...et attendirent un instant....  
  
Mme Evans était seule au Ranch, elle faisait la vaisselle quand elle entendit des bruits de sabots...Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit deux cavaliers. Celui de droite descendit de sa monture et se dirigea vers le Ranch suivit par son compagnon...Cathy Evans prit un couteau de cuisine et se posta vers la porte...  
  
Toc, toc, toc... Toc, toc, toc...  
  
-Qui est là ? demanda Mme Evans tremblante  
  
-....  
  
Toc,toc,toc,  
  
-C'est moi, James ! s'exclama la voix derrière la porte  
  
Elle posa son couteau sur la table et ouvrit la porte... Elle regarda l'homme qui était devant elle...elle reconnut les cheveux désordonnés qu'elle avait connu il y a plusieurs années...Elle enlaça James puis desserra son étreinte pour l'admirer ...Elle avait les larmes aux yeux....  
  
-James c'est bien toi ! s'exclama celle-ci  
  
-Oui...souffla James  
  
-Whoua, ça fait quoi 6 ans qu'on ne t'a pas revu....Tu doit avoir 18 ans ? Mais regarde toi, tu es devenu un bel homme... s'exclama t-elle...  
  
En effet, James avait beaucoup changer, à présent il était plus grand et avait un corps d'athlète....mais ses cheveux étaient toujours les mêmes....  
  
-Merci....dit James avec un sourire  
  
-Tu ne me présente pas ton ami ? demanda t-elle en désignant son compagnon....  
  
-Ah oui, voici Sirius Black...Il est.....Il est comme un frère pour moi....dit James  
  
-Alors tu est aussi le bien venu dans cette maison...dit Mme Evans, mais où sont passé mes bonnes manière... ? Entrez, venez prendre un café....  
  
Pendant près d'une demi heure Mme Evans, James et Sirius discutaient de tout et de rien...Cathy remarqua qu'à plusieurs moments James regardait en direction des escaliers....elle sourit et dit :  
  
-Lily est avec son père, ils sont allés au village d'à côté pour faire accoucher une jument...Ils ne devraient plus tardés...  
  
-Bah, euh...pourquoi...pourquoi vous me dites ça ? balbutia James tout rouge  
  
-Ah la, la, James, James tu es tellement naïf quand tu t-y mets....dit Sirius en mettant une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son ami  
  
-Tu sais, elle aussi a beaucoup changer...c'est une vrai femme à présent...dit Cathy en buvant son café avec un large sourire....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily et Mr Evans revenaient vers Lost Eden...Pendant leur chevauché, ils parlaient de tout et de rien...Mais la conversation vira vers les Potter...  
  
-Alors, comment ça se passe avec Matthew Potter ? il ne t'embête pas trop j'espère sinon je...  
  
-Ne t'en fait pas papa...Matthew est vraiment très gentil avec moi....mais...  
  
-Il n'est pas comme James n'est ce pas ? dit Mr Evans...Lily sentit son cœur se serrer à l'entente de ce prénom...Je sais qu'il te manque...Depuis qu'il est partit, tu ne sourit plus comme avant....Vous étiez vraiment mignon a regardé tout les deux...Lily sourit à cette remarque...Je suis sûr qu'il doit penser à toi en ce moment même...  
  
- Papa...arrête de dire des bétises...je pense qu'il à mieux à faire que de penser à moi...dit Lily, on fait une course ? continua t-elle en accélérant. Mais Mr Evans arrêta de sourire...Il venait de voir une larme couler sur la joue de sa fille....  
  
-Mais, je le pense vraiment...Je suis sûr qu'il pense à toi...murmura Mr Evans avant d'accéléré à son tour...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Une fois arrivé près du Ranch ils virent deux chevaux inconnus...Ils stoppèrent leur chevauché et Mr Evans s'exclama :  
  
-Attende moi ici, je vais jeter un coup d'œil...sa fille acquiesca. Mr Evans galopa jusqu'à la maison et frappa à la porte...  
  
Trois silhouettes sorties, Lily pu reconnaître sa mère parmi elles mais les deux autres....son père enlaça la première silhouette, comme elle ne voyait aucun danger, elle descendit de sa monture et commença à marcher vers ses parents... Plus Lily se rapprochait, plus elle pouvait distinguer les silhouettes...A son arrivée, elle regarda plus attentivement les inconnus elle pu voir un bel jeune homme aux cheveux désordonné tout comme....  
  
-James...souffla Lily les yeux brillant...  
  
-Bonjour, Lily, tu va bien ? demanda celui-ci avec un grand sourire. Elle fit oui de la tête en répondant à son sourire...  
  
C'est vrai que Lily était devenu une vrai jeune femme, elle avait bien grandit et avait de belles formes, elle avait toujours ses yeux émeraudes et sa chevelure de feu...Cela faisait au moins 2 minutes qu James ne cessait de fixer Lily...Sirius donna un coup de coude à son ami, celui-ci sursauta et tous rigolèrent devant cette scène...  
  
-Bon, les enfants, si on allait discuter à l'intérieur ? dit Mme Evans entre d'eux rires  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tout le monde était affalé sur sa chaise...Ils étaient tous gavé...  
  
-Franchement Mme Evans vous êtes un cordon bleu ! s'exclama Sirius un rotant (lol, ^_^)  
  
-C'est pour ça que je l'ai épousé ! dit Mr Evans en embrassant sa femme chérie  
  
-Papa, maman, je vais nettoyer l'écuries, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire...dit Lily en se levant. Une fois qu'elle fut sortit la conversation s'engager entre Mr Evans et James  
  
-Alors, mon garçon, tu reste avec nous quelque temps j'espère ? demanda John  
  
-Merci Mr Evans mais je ne voudrais pas déranger en plus je...  
  
-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes mon garçon! Tu es le bienvenu ici, tu nous dérangera jamais au contraire....j'en connais qui serait plus que ravit de t'avoir sous notre toi...Bien sur, Sirius tu es également le bien venu un peu de gaîté nous fera pas de mal ...dit Mr Evans avec un large sourire  
  
-Merci Mr Evans...Mais laissez moi au moins travailler pour vous remercier de votre générosité...  
  
-Mais tu....  
  
-J'insiste ! Sirius m'aidera ! s'exclama James  
  
-Eh ! protesta Sirius  
  
-Donc, je disais que Sirius m'aidera....  
  
-Pfff...qu'est ce qu'on fait pas pour ses amis....bouda Sirius en faisant la tête d'un air comique Mr et Mme Evans rigolèrent y compris James...  
  
-D'accord, si tu veux....De l'aide ne me fera pas de mal....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily était en train de ramener le foin pour rendre l'écurie soit plus propre.....Cela faisait déjà 10 bonnes minutes qu'elle le faisait...Quant une main se posa sur son épaule droit, elle sursauta de peur et se retourna...elle tombe nez à nez avec une ombre...  
  
-Désolé si je t'es fait peur....Ce n'était pas mon intention...dit une voix douce.  
  
-James mais que fais tu ici ? demanda Lily  
  
-Je viens nettoyer l'écurie, c'est pas un travail pour toi...  
  
-Pourquoi ? demanda Lily sur un ton de défi  
  
-Ecoute il y a des choses que je fais mieux que toi et d'autre où c'est le contraire...Mais crois moi, en ce qui concerne le nettoyage des écuries là j'te bas !dit il en riant rejoint bientôt par Lily...  
  
Il y eu un silence... pendant celui- ci James fixait Lily...Celle-ci avait rougissait et avait les yeux tournés vers le vide...Mais James ne le remarqua pas étant donné l'obscurité qui régnait....James mis son courage à demain et se décida à lui parler...  
  
-Lily...je...enfin...avant mon départ pour la France tu m'avais dit que...tu m'attendrais...Je sais que nous étions que des enfants...Et peut être devrons nous refaire connaissance pour redevenir des....des...amis...peut être, sommes nous que ça...des amis... où peut être est-tu promis à un autre (ça fait plein de peut être là non ?)...mais mon cœur à garder ses quelques mots...Pendant que j'étais e France, ses mots me redonnaient du courage, Tu me redonnait du courage et je...  
  
James regarda Lily à la recherche d'un signe, d'un geste d'un encouragement...mais se déçida à partir...quelque peu déçu...mais il fut retenu par une main...  
  
-Ne pars pas...reste...Et puis, tu sais, je t'ai attendu...  
  
James se retourna et fixa son interlocuteur, il avait un grand sourire BA comme un enfant...Lily aussi d'ailleurs...Dans le noir leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent...petit à petit....Et leur lèvres se frolèrent...Leur baiser devint de plus en plus profond...et passionné....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Le lendemain, il faisait une chaleur affreuse...James, Sirius et Mr Evans réparaient la barrière détruite la veille par le vent du soir...Mrs Evans était allé en ville pour magasiner...Lily quant à elle donnait à manger au différents animaux du Ranch...Elle fut interrompue par deux bras assez musclé qui s'étaient posés autour de sa taille la personne se mit à la sentir...Lily se retourna et se retrouva dans les bras de  
  
-Matthew...Mais que fais tu ?? demanda Lily en se dégageant de son étreinte.  
  
-Bah, je suis venu t'admirer...Tu es plus ravissante de jour en jour...dit Matthew  
  
-Merci, mais je te retourne le compliment...dit Lily en retournant à sa besogne....  
  
-Lily, pourquoi m'évite tu ? demanda Matthew en se rapprochant, Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre c ça ?  
  
-...  
  
-alors, c'est donc ça....  
  
-Mais non, arrête de dire n'importe quoi....dit Lily en se retourna face à lui.  
  
-Alors, c'est ça...C'est qui, dis moi.....  
  
-Non, puisque je te dis que y' personne....  
  
-Allez...dis moi......insista Matthew  
  
-Bon, c'est ton cousin...voilà...  
  
-Qui ? dis moi pas que c'est Rodolphe, il est trop nul....nan...c'est pas Alfred...il à au moins 10 ans de plus que toi ce vieux....Lily hocha la tête en signe d'aggacement et dit :  
  
-c'est James voilà, t'es content...  
  
-James....mais, il est partit en France et ....  
  
-Nan, je suis revenue « cousin »... dit sarcastiquement une voix derrière eux.  
  
-Lily ma chérie, il ne t'embête pas ? demanda Mr Evans  
  
-Nan, de toute façon, on avait fini...  
  
Matthew continuai a fixer James, après 1 minutes de jettage d'éclairs, il partit vers sa monture et galopas jusqu'au manoir Potter...J'espère que Lily ne disait pas vrai...pense Matthew, il faudra qu j'informe oncle du retour de James....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* à suivre.... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Voilà  
  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus... Merci de postez des reviews pour me donner votre avis..., ça me donnera du courage pour continuer....  
  
Merci au personne qui ont déjà postez des reviews, cela m'a fait très plaisir.......Je vous adore mes lecteurs  
  
Sirius69 


	5. Bienvenue au MAnoir Potter mon enfant

Chapitre 5 : Bienvenue au Manoir Potter mon enfant....  
  
-Quoi, ce bâtard est revenu !!!!!!!! s'exclama Mr Potter  
  
-Oui mon oncle, James est revenu..... je pense que cela fait un bon moment........dit Matthew en baissant les yeux devant la carrure imposante de Mr Potter  
  
-Et comment sais-tu ça ? demanda Mr Potter  
  
-Je...j'étais allé rendre visite à la fille des Evans mon oncle....  
  
-QUOI, IL réside chez eux....ET tu fais copain-copain avec la fille de mes rivaux !!! se remit-il à crier  
  
-Je...Je suis désolé mon oncle.......mais.......je.......  
  
-Non, non, ne t'excuse pas....en y réfléchissant, les Evans sont un bon partit....leurs terres m'intéressent depuis longtemps et tu m'aideras à les avoir.......mais pour ce bâtard je lui réserve une petite surprise.....  
  
-Et quoi ??  
  
-Je vais organiser une fête pour son retour et pour son anniversaire, si je m'en rappelle bien, c'est dans une semaine...., il ne pourra pas refuser.......et là.....Matthew sursauta, Mr Potter venait de fracasser un vase avec une telle force, que Matthew decida qu'il ne fallait mieux pas défier son oncle .....A la première heure demain, tu iras le chercher.....et ne me déçois pas....  
  
-Oui, mon oncle....  
  
Le lendemain comme prévu, Matthew alla chercher James au Ranch des Evans.......Quant il arriva il vit que James apprenait au cheval de Lily à faire la révérence comme il se doit........Cette leçon était ponctuée par les rires angéliques de Lily devant la vue de sa jument.......  
  
-Tu vois, après ça, ta jument fera tomber tous ces beaux mâles immatures comme sa maîtresse ! ironisa James à l'adresse de Lily  
  
-Oui, mais elle ne rencontrera jamais un mâle aussi immature et merveilleux que toi !! dit Lily en se rapprochant de James  
  
-Lily, je.....je t'ai...  
  
-Hum, Hum....fit Matthew  
  
-Bonjour Matthew, comment vas-tu ??demanda Lily  
  
-B'jour' cousin ! dit James entre ses dents  
  
-Je vais bien merci.....James, je voudrai te parler en privé......Lily si ça ne te dérange pas......dit Matthew  
  
-Non, bien sûr.....je devais aller nourrir les chevaux de toute façon.....  
  
Et sur ce, elle les laissa non sans lancer des regards inquiets à James  
  
-Que veux-tu ?? demanda James   
  
-Ton père veux que tu rentres au manoir......  
  
-Je suppose que c'est toi qui lui a dit que j'étais revenu.....  
  
-Bien évidemment, tu crois quoi ?  
  
-Que tu es un véritable imbécile..........  
  
-Bien sûr, Mr James Potter se croit supérieur ?  
  
-Non, ce n'est que la vérité......Je suppose que si mon père a envoyé son « toutou » pour venir me récupérer, c'est il est trop lâche pour venir lui- même !!  
  
-Je ne suis pas son « toutou »  
  
-Je ne parlais pas de toi, c'est pas de ma faute si tu te sens visé !! dit James avec un sourire immense  
  
-Oui, mais moi au moins je ne prends pas les gens pour des imbéciles !!  
  
-De qui parles-tu ?  
  
-Je parle bien sûr des Evans et de ma douce Lily.........à ce moment Matthew se reçu une belle droite au visage  
  
-Ne l'appelle plus comme ça !! je te l'interdis !!  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui te gêne au juste, le fait de rentrer au manoir, ou que Lily ne t'aimera jamais ??? Pour cette réflexion Matthew se reçu une deuxième droite  
  
-Pars, et dis à mon Père que je rentrerai en temps et en heure.....Puisqu'il le souhaite vraiment, mais ne remets plus jamais les pieds ici, ces terres n'ont pas besoins d'être sali par ton arrogance.........  
  
Matthew partit sur son cheval tout en touchant sa joue meurtrit.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?? demanda une voix derrière James, celui-ci se retourna et fit face à Lily  
  
-Il......Il voulait que je rentre chez moi.....  
  
-Mais, tu as refusé dis ?? dit Lily  
  
-Non, Lily il faut que je rentre.....mais cette fois je ne serai pas seul....  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
  
-Lily, veux-tu venir avec moi, je.....je me sens plus fort à lutter contre cette vie qu'est la mienne......je veux que...je veux te garder près de moi........  
  
-Mais James je ne connais rien à ton monde.....Il est légèrement différent du mien....et je.......mais Lily ne pu finir sa phrase qu'elle sentit les lèvres de James contre les siennes.......  
  
Manoir des Potter  
  
Toc, toc ,toc  
  
La porte s'ouvre, laissant apparaître trois silhouettes......  
  
-Oh, Mr James, je suis si heureuse de vous voir !!!!!! dit la servante en serrant James  
  
-Moi aussi Greta, moi aussi....  
  
-Mais Mr Sirius est également de retour.......dit-elle en faisant la même chose que pour James, mais qui est cette ravissante jeune femme ?? demanda Greta en regardant Lily  
  
-C'est Lily, ma....une amie.......  
  
-Qui est-ce Greta ?? demanda Mr Potter qui venait de descendre les escaliers.......  
  
-C'est Mr James et Mr Sirius et......leur amie.....  
  
-Tiens-tiens, mon fils repointe le bout de son nez....accompagné de.......dit Mr Potter en regardant Lily  
  
-Lily Evans, Mr Potter enchantée, dit Lily en tendant sa main. Mr Potter la serra avec une force qui laissa Lily échapper un petit cri....  
  
-Bienvenue au Manoir Potter mon enfant.....  
  
Voilà  
  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus...même s'il est court..... Merci de postez des reviews pour me donner votre avis...SVP  
  
Merci aux personnes qui ont déjà postez des reviews, cela m'a fait très plaisir....... Et désolé pour le retard mais j'ai succombée au syndrome de la page blanche.... Sirius69 


	6. Une journée cher les Potter

Chapitre 6 : Une journée avec les Potter  
  
Lily se leva, grâce aux premiers rayons du soleil....Elle resta pelotée dans ses couvertures berçée par le chant matinal des oiseaux, après dix minutes de « paressage » elle se redressa dans son lit.....Elle se trouvait dans une magnifique chambre très luxueuse, il y avait un grand miroir au dessus d'un buffet où était posé un bouquet de rose rouge fraîchement cueillit.......C'est à ce moment qu'elle se souvint qu'elle se trouvait chez James....La veille durant le dîner, personne n'avait parlé, elle avait trouvé ce silence très pesant... Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte...  
  
-Oui, entrez......dit Lily  
  
-Bonjour, Miss Evans, je vous apporte votre petit déjeuner...  
  
-Whouah, je suis gâtée....  
  
-C'est Mr James qui nous l'a demandé....dit Greta en souriant....Vous savez je crois que mon maître vous apprécie énormément....  
  
-....  
  
-Bon, je vous laisse, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit je serai dans les cuisines....  
  
-Heu, Greta, merci...et s'il vous plaît tutoyez moi et appelez moi Lily....dit celle-ci en souriant  
  
Greta fit oui de la tête et sortit....Lily porta son attention sur son plateau et aperçu une enveloppe.....elle l'ouvrit et la lu...  
  
« Bonjour ma Fleur de Lys...  
  
J'espère que ta première nuit ici s'est bien passé...moi j'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, je pensais trop à toi...Après que tu ai pris ton petit déjeuner Je te ferai visiter le manoir, après cela on ira dans le parc, j'aurai voulu te montrer quelque chose...  
  
A toute à l'heure...  
  
Le jeune homme qui est tombé sous le charme d'une belle rousse »  
  
Lily ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, c'est fou comme elle l'aimait....elle prit donc son petit déjeuner tout en écoutant la merveilleuse mélodie des oiseaux et en regardant le paysage qu'elle avait depuis son balcon...... (Et oui elle mange sur son balcon). Une fois celui-ci fini elle se dirigea vers le hall où elle vit James qui l'attendait la visite du domaine commença par une bonne blague de James qui fit sourire Lily...A chaque nouveau couloir elle s'extasiait devant la beauté de la chose....James ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air enfantin qu'avait Lily....Vers les 10 heures ils se rendirent dans le parc, là encore Lily était émerveillée...  
  
-Whouah, James c'est magnifique !! dit elle en regardant les milliers de fleurs tout autour d'elle.....  
  
-Pas autant que toi....dit-il en la prenant par la main et en l'approchant de lui...et en l'embrassant...Lily répondit au baiser, celui-ci s'intensifia....Nos deux tourtereaux étaient au septième ciel dans les bras de l'un de l'autre....Il se séparèrent à bout de souffle et s'enlacèrent...James mit sa tête dans la chevelure de Lily :  
  
-Qu'ai-je fait pour te mériter ma fleur de Lys ?? demanda t-il  
  
-Tu as frappé à ma porte....  
  
Matthew était sur son balcon et avait vu toute la scène.....La jalousie monta en lui...Il ravala ses larmes de douleur et sortit en trompe de sa chambre, il se dirigea vers l'écurie, prit son cheval et cavala en direction du village....Sa vengeance sera terrible !  
  
-Maître....votre plus fidèle des mangemorts vous apporte une nouvelle victime....murmura t-il a lui-même.....  
  
Lily et James rentrèrent dans le manoir main dans la main...Ils virent Mme Potter et celle-ci s'avança vers eux :  
  
-Miss Evans, je voudrai parler à mon fils....dit-elle -Heu, d'accord, si vous avez besoin de moi, je serai dans ma chambre...dit elle en lâchant la main de James....Elle monta les escaliers suivit du regard de la mère et du fils  
  
-Qu'y a-t-il mère ??? Vous avez encore trouvé une excuse pour me réprimander? Ou bien est-ce père qui vous envoie ??demanda James sarcastiquement : pour seule réponse il reçu une belle gifle  
  
-Comment oses-tu?? Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne suis là que pour obéir aux désirs de ton père ? N'ai-je point le droit de parler à mon fils en tant que mère et non en tant que gardienne d'une prison ??  
  
-Pardonnez moi mère....Mais si vous n'êtes pas là pour ça alors que voulez- vous ?  
  
-Rien de spéciale...juste....  
  
-Alors si vous me le permettez, je vais rejoindre Lily , elle doit s'ennuyer à en mourir là haut.....coupa James en se dirigeant vers les escaliers....  
  
-Tu l'aimes vraiment ? souffla Mme Potter. James se retourna et regarda sa mère  
  
-Comment mère ? demanda t-il en revenant sur ses pas  
  
-Tu l'aimes vraiment ? n'est ce pas ?  
  
-Plus que ma propre vie mère....C'est le rayon de soleil qui a éclairé ma vie si sombre, si pleine de douleur.....  
  
-Je vois....  
  
-Mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.....vous ne savez rien de l'amour....  
  
-C'est vrai, je ne le nie point...Mais je peux ressentir quand mon fils a besoin de conseil, de soutien ou autre...Et puis je suis encore ta mère, même si je déshonneur ce statut...  
  
-Pfff, vous êtes moins pire que père....  
  
-Peut être, mais même, tu sais, cette amour que tu as pour cette fille, pour Lily, je n'y ai plus eu le droit depuis....  
  
-Continuez mère....  
  
-..depuis que son père est mort, tu sais au début, entre eux deux c'était comme toi et lui maintenant, il se révoltait, un vrai rebelle, c'est ce qui m'a séduit chez lui, mais à la mort de son père, il est devenu aussi froid et distant ....je voulais que tu le saches...Pardonne à ton père ses erreurs passés quand le moment viendra....il t'aime énormément  
  
-Père aimer, je crains que ce mot ne signifie quelque chose pour lui !!  
  
-Et pourtant...mais sache aussi que toi et Lily avez toute ma bénédiction !!  
  
A ce moment James ne pus se retenir, et il serra sa mère, aussi fort qu'il le put....Celle-ci avait les larmes aux yeux, qu'aurait été sa vie sans son fils.....  
  
-Je vous aime mère !  
  
-Moi aussi mon fils....  
  
Lily était devant son miroir en train de se coiffer tout en chantonnant ....Tout d'un coup elle sentit des bras musclés l'entourer, elle sursauta, se retourna et vit James : elle sourit.  
  
-James tu m'as fait peur.....  
  
-Désolé ma fleur de lys je ne voulais pas....il commença à lui faire de petits bisous un peu partout  
  
-James mais que t'arrive t-il ? demanda Lily  
  
-Je suis le plus heureux des hommes ! -Mais pourquoi ? demanda Lily en rigolant à cause d'un baiser de James qui la chatouillait  
  
-Parce que tu es là !!  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent, et James porta Lily et la fit tomber sur son lit, en continuant à déposer des baisers.....Ils enlevèrent chacun les vêtements de l'autre, chacun d'eux pouvaient admirer le corps de l'autre......  
  
Durant la nuit James se réveilla, il était vraiment le plus heureux des hommes, il regarda Lily qui dormait paisiblement à côté de lui...il l'enlaça et murmura :  
  
-Je vous aime Lily Evans ! dit il en déposant un doux baiser....Lily se réveilla  
  
-Moi aussi je vous aime Mr Potter.......  
  
voilà.....Bon, ce chapitre était un peu plus basé sur l'histoire des parents de James et tout et tout, mais bon, j'espère que vous avez quand même aimé !!  
  
N'oubliez pas de mettre un pitit commentaire svp  
  
Sirius69 


	7. Tu t'en iras

Chapitre 7 : Tu t'en iras  
  
Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Lily était chez les Potter, et c'était une semaine de trop...elle le savait....Pendant cette semaine, Lily n'avait qu'aperçu Mr Potter et les seules fois où ils se parlaient, celui-ci la rabaissait à un point inimaginable....Et à chaque fois, James la rassurait, mais Lily savait bien que c'était la vérité...Elle n'était rien pour James, juste une amourette de pacotille et rien d'autre, mais Lily voulait croire à cette amourette...Parce qu'elle l'aimait....Elle pensait qu'elle n'était pas très belle, mais assez pour James, et ça c'était l'essentiel, tant qu'elle restait belle aux yeux de son aimé, le regard des autres importe peu.....James méritait mieux qu'elle, là aussi elle était d'accord...comment une fille aussi insignifiante qu'elle pouvait avoir un homme aussi important que James ?  
Ces trois vérités Lily les connaissait déjà, mais Mr Potter s'en donnait à cœur joie de les lui rappeler...Mais ce soir, c'était la goutte qui fit déborder le vase....  
C'était le dîner,et tous les Potter y compris le maître de maison était là et ne cessait de fixer Lily, celle- ci se sentit tout d'un coup toute petite....et insignifiante....Durant tout le repas il y avait un silence pesant, un silence que Mr Potter se donna un réel plaisir à briser...  
  
-Alors Miss Evans, votre ranch ne vous manque pas trop ?? demanda Mr Potter avec un large sourire aux lèvres  
  
-Père je vous en pris.....supplia James  
  
-Mais quoi, James, j'ai n'ai rien fait de mal à ce que je sache....Alors mon enfant ??  
  
-C'est vrai que ça me manque là-bas, mais je me plait ici...  
  
-Ce qui n'est pas étonnant, une luxueuse maison ? comparée à un misérable ranch, c'est bien évidemment ici le meilleur...  
  
Lily baissa les yeux pour ne plus rencontrer ceux de Mr Potter, c'est fou comme il a cette capacité à vous sentir faire sentir insignifiant....Lily sentit une main prendre la sienne, elle regarda à qui elle appartenait....James...ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et se sourirent...  
  
-Oui, mais ce n'est pas ça qui compte ! La chaleur que dégagent un ranch et leurs propriétaires est sans doute plus rassurante qu'un mur de glace...dit James qui regardait son père sans ciller  
  
Mr Potter, serrait ses poings pour ne pas exploser comme à son habitude et reprit d'une voix trop calme :  
  
-Sais-tu que pour ta fête d'anniversaire, Briséis Cooper sera là ?? On dit qu'elle est très belle, et elle est issue d'une famille très aisée, c'est un bon parti...tu devrais y réfléchir James !  
  
Cette fois, Lily n'en pouvait plus, elle se leva et demanda la permission de quitter la table, et partit dans le jardin...  
  
-Et bien bravo père ! Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait de briser tous ce pourquoi je reste ici ? dit James en allant rejoindre Lily  
  
-Un réel plaisir....murmura le concerné en se levant à son tour...  
  
-Lily... dit James en se dirigeant vers elle  
  
-James va t-en....dit celle-ci en prenant son visage entre ses mains  
  
-Non, je ne veux pas te laisser...dit James en la prenant dans ses bras....  
  
-Ton père a raison...tu mérites mieux que moi...  
  
-Qu'il aille au diable !! Je me fou royalement de ses recommandations...  
  
-Mais James...je...  
  
-Chut....dit James en prenant le menton de son interlocutrice et en la regardant dans les yeux  
  
-Mon père a bon dicter des lois et des sanctions, qu'entre parenthèse je ne respecterai jamais, mais il ne vaut rien....Par contre il n'y a qu'une seule loi que je respecterai,c'est de vous aimer à jamais Lily Evans, et ça c'est mon cœur qui la dicté....La plus grande peine que tu me ferais, serait de me quitter....je n'en survivrai pas...  
  
-James...je t'aime tellement comment....peux-tu penser à un seul moment que je puisse te quitter.....dit Lily en embrassant son amant.  
  
-Moi aussi....Je t'aime ma Lily  
  
-Je vais dans ma chambre, tu viens ?? demanda Lily  
  
-Oui, attend je dois faire quelque chose d'abord...je te rejoins...  
  
-Oui....  
  
Lily monta dans sa chambre et à sa plus grande surprise Mr Potter s'y trouvait déjà...il était face à la fenêtre....  
  
-Mr Potter, que faites-vous ici ?? demanda Lily inquiète  
  
-Il faut que je vous parle Miss Evans....dit celui-ci en lui faisant face  
  
-Oui....  
  
-Vous devez partir d'ici....vous savez bien que James ne vous aime pas....  
  
-Vous vous trompez Mr Potter il ....  
  
-Non, ne le dites pas, vous savez que ce n'est pas vrai....  
  
-Mais je....  
  
-TAISEZ-VOUS !!! Je vous demande de partir du manoir...James ne vous a jamais aimé et vous aimera jamais, vous m'entendez JAMAIS, vous savez qu'il se joue de vous, et puis il mérite mieux que vous...ça aussi vous le savez...pensez à lui, à son avenir, que fera t-il de vous ?? Il vous jettera, vous n'en souffrirez que d'avantage......  
  
-Vous mentez...dit Lily qui était au bord des larmes...  
  
-Le croyez-vous vraiment ? Si vous ne partez pas...je crains que les jours de vos parents soient comptés....  
  
-Vous n'oseriez pas ?! demanda Lily terrifiée...  
  
-Mais vous savez que j'en suis capable.....Réfléchissez bien Miss Evans...et j'espère pour vous que vous prendrez la bonne décision....Sur ce je vous laisse.....Ne parlez à personne de notre petite conversation....c'est un secret entre vous et moi...Je vous laisse jusqu'au petit matin pour....  
  
-Que se passe t-il ici ? demanda James qui venait d'arriver  
  
-Rien, je présentais juste mes excuses à Miss Evans  
  
-C'est vrai Lily ? Celle-ci acquiesça en silence  
  
-Bon, je vous laisse....dit Mr Potter en partant....  
  
Lily n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis qu'elle était couchée...elle avait réfléchi à sa conversation avec Mr Potter...et elle avait pris sa décision...elle se retourna pour voir un James endormit et trop mimi....elle sourit et déposa un baiser sur son front....Elle se leva et s'habilla...elle prit un papier, un stylo et écrivit une lettre....elle la déposa à coté de James et partit de sa chambre....  
Elle descendit jusqu'à l'étable, prit un cheval et partit non sans regarder une dernière fois l'imposante demeure qu'était celle des Potter...elle partit épiée par Mr Potter qui abordait un sourire de vainqueur...  
Elle galopa toute la nuit en versant toutes les larmes de son corps...mais il fallait choisir et elle a choisit !  
  
Le lendemain, James se réveilla il avait fait un magnifique rêve, mais là où était Lily c'était toujours magnifique...Mais à sa plus grande surprise, elle n'était plus couchée à ses côtés...il n'y avait qu'une simple lettre....James commençait à comprendre....Il prit la lettre et la lut : « Cher James,  
  
J'ai passé un séjour magnifique chez toi, et de merveilleux moments à tes côtés...mais je me suis rendue compte que je ne t'aimais pas, que par conséquent, nous n'avions pas d'avenir commun, après tout notre histoire n'était qu'une amourette de jeunesse...Alors, je te demande de m'oublier, d'oublier qu'un beau jour nos chemins se sont croisés, d'oublier tout ce qui nous relient car après tout ce « nous » n'a jamais existé et n'existera jamais...  
  
Oublie-moi c'est tout ce que je te demande, cela vaut mieux ainsi, aussi bien pour toi que pour moi...  
  
Lily Evans »  
  
James avait les larmes aux yeux, il ne pouvait pas le croire...Elle est .....  
  
-Partit...dit Mr Potter qui était dans l'encadrement de la porte. C'est mieux pour toi James, elle ne te méritait pas....  
  
-Comment osez-vous dire ça...dit James qui venait de se lever et faisait face a son père  
  
-Mais c'est la vérité non ?  
  
-Je, je suis sûr que c'est vous...vous êtes assez cruel pour ça !! s'exclama James fou de rage  
  
-Mais oui, et c'est moi qui ai écrit la lettre peut-être ?? Elle devait s'en aller....  
  
James partit ne voulant en entendre plus...  
  
-Ah et en fait, elle a volé un de nos chevaux ! cria Mr Potter à l'adresse de son fils. A présent William abordait un sourire narquois...Le plus dur était fait, maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à attendre la fête....Il mit le tourne-disque pour se détendre et fêter sa p'tite victoire personnel.... « Tu t'en iras comme une larme  
  
Un peu de sel en goutte d'eau  
  
Que font les larmes à nos visages  
  
Après nos peines et nos orages  
  
Que font les larmes après nos peaux  
  
Tu t'en iras comme un silence  
  
Comme une page sans écrit  
  
Un ridicule pas de danse  
  
Comme une excuse un non-sens  
  
Comme un silence où tout est dit  
  
Tu t'en iras  
  
Tu t'en iras comme une étoile  
  
Comme les espèrent les rois  
  
Comme une nuit qu'un matin pâle  
  
Pas à pas ne remplace pas  
  
Sans que l'on sache bien pourquoi  
  
Et moi j'aurai froid  
  
Moi j'aurai froid  
  
Moi j'aurai froid  
  
Tu t'en iras comme une image  
  
La fin du film au cinéma  
  
Quand on rallume dans la salle  
  
Et qu'on reste assis sans courage  
  
Et quand le vrai reprend ses droits  
  
Et moi je veux pas  
  
Et moi j'aurai froid » (Roch Voisine : Tu t'en ira)   
  
James se trouvait à présent dans le jardin, il pleurait, lui le grand James Potter, pleurait, qui l'eut cru ? James entendit des pas se rapprocher...  
  
-Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication mon frère....dit Sirius en posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son ami.  
  
-Pourquoi ?? Pourquoi, elle...elle est partit ?? demanda James comme si ses mots le déchirait.  
  
-Elle reviendra....Tu verras....dit Sirius  
  
-Je l'aime tellement Sirius...dit James en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de sa manche.  
  
-Je sais, je sais....  
  
Mme Potter avait tout vu, elle avait vu son fils pleurer pour la première fois, elle avait vu son fils pleurer pour une fille...elle avait vu son fils pleurer par amour...Elle prit une décision....elle descendit et prit son cheval et galopa vers le Ranch des Evans....Lily devait revenir....Mme Potter ne pouvait voir cet amour si pur s'effondrer pour un chantage mesquin...Oui, car elle était sur que son mari n'était pas blanc comme neige dans cette histoire...  
  
à suivre.....  
  
Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus, j'ai vraiment eu un réel plaisir à écrire ce chapitre  
  
Merci de poster des reviews pour me donner votre avis, des bonnes pour m'encourager ou des mauvaises pour m'améliorer.....  
  
Sirius69 


	8. Qui êtesvous?

Chapitre 8 : Qui êtes vous ?  
  
Lily était sur une balançoire tout près de chez elle, elle pensait James, avait-elle fait le bon choix ?? Il lui manquait énormément, elle ne pu empêcher ses larmes de couler....Elle ne sera jamais assez bien pour lui....Il mérite mieux, une riche héritière ou encore une princesse.....mais pas elle........  
Elle entendit des bruits de sabots, elle regarda au loin, et vit une forme pas très distinguable....plus elle approchait, plus Lily pouvait voir un cavalier ou plutôt une cavalière chevaucher un magnifique étalon... « Ca ne peut qu'être quelqu'un d'aisé... » Pensa Lily. La visiteuse s'arrêta devant elle et Lily en resta bouche bée....Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver Mme Potter devant elle...L'air légèrement triste....  
  
-Mme Potter, mais que faites-vous ici ??  
  
-Lily, tu dois revenir au manoir.....James il....  
  
-Non, Mme, je n'y retournerai pas je...  
  
-Mais tu ne comprends pas, James t'aime !! il était si malheureux en apprenant ton départ....Il...Tu dois revenir pour lui.....  
  
-Mais Mme Potter...  
  
-Appelle moi Katharina....  
  
-Mme Katharina, James n'en n'a que faire de moi...Un jour il trouvera une belle héritière et il m'oubliera...Je ne représente rien à ses yeux.....  
  
-C'est là où tu te trompes mon enfant, pour lui tu représentes le monde....Il ne pourrait vivre sans toi  
  
-Mais votre mari....  
  
-Que t'as dit William ??  
  
-Je...Il m'a dit de partir, que James ne m'aimait pas, qu'il méritait mieux....vous savez, il a raison, votre fils mérite mieux qu'une vulgaire éleveuse de chevaux...  
  
-Qu'importe ce que tu es !! Pour lui tu est celle qui lui a fait découvrir l'amour....et ça c'est le principale non ??  
  
-Mais si je reviens, il m'en voudras à jamais, ça ne sert à rien, ça reviens au même....  
  
-Tu sais, il n'est pas rancunier, je suis sûr qu'à l'heure qu'il est, il repense déjà à vos retrouvailles !! Ecoute moi Lily, dans trois jours, on organise une fête pour l'anniversaire de James, ta venu serai le plus beau des cadeaux.....Viendras-tu ??  
  
-Je...Je ne sais pas...  
  
-Réfléchis-y, c'est un bal masqué...il attendra ta venu.....  
  
Lily acquiesça. Mme Potter sourit, remonta à cheval et repartit pour le manoir des Potter....Lily la regardait galoper au loin...Par réflexe elle mit sa main sur son ventre et sourit....  
  
James soupira pour la énième fois....Il était assis au rebord de la fenêtre et regardait le paysage, l'esprit ailleurs....  
  
-James arrête de soupirer, ça me fatigue à un point !! dit Sirius avec lassitude, et comme pour répondre James soupira de nouveau. Alors, là ça suffit, aller, on descend sinon, je sens que tu vas avoir une crise d'ennuie pas possible !!!  
  
James se leva et fit fasse a son ami de toujours.  
  
-Sirius, comment je suis ? demanda t-il en tournoyant sur lui-même  
  
-Tu es parfait, pour peaufiner ton costume de prince charmant, il ne manque plus que ça.....  
  
Sirius se dirigea vers une commande et en sortant un masque (je vous rappelle que c'est un bal masqué) il se dirigea vers James et le lui fixa convenablement.  
  
-Voila, maintenant, je suis sûr que toutes les filles vont succomber à votre charme mon prince !! dit Sirius en faisant une révérence qui fit rire son ami  
  
-Peut-être mais je ne veux qu'une seule fille.......dit James en reprenant son air triste  
  
-Je sais Jamesie (eh c'est quoi se surnom ! protesta James) mais il faudra t'y faire ça fait presque une semaine....  
  
-Je sais.....  
  
James bailla de nouveau, il était debout depuis plus d'une heure. Depuis le début de la soirée chaque fille de sang « pur » lui était présentée. Il avait rencontré la fameuse Briséis Cooper, c'est vrai qu'elle était agréable à regarder, elle était même sublime mais....  
  
-Lily est mieux n'est-ce pas...souffla Mme Potter en regardant Rachel Grant partir s'asseoir  
  
-Mère mais que faites-vous ici ??  
  
-Jusqu'au dernière nouvelle j'habite ici !!!  
  
-Oui, pardonnez-moi...s'excusa James en baissant les yeux  
  
-Alors ta belle n'est toujours pas là ?? demanda Mme Potter en cherchant dans la salle  
  
-Mère vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'elle ne viendra pas....elle est partit et ne reviendra pas...dit James en retenant ses larmes  
  
-Je n'en suis pas si sûre ! s'exclama Mme Potter en regardant l'entrée  
  
A son tour James regarda en direction de la porte, il eut le souffle coupé....Un ange, un ange venait d'apparaître devant ses yeux bruns....elle portait une magnifique robe blanche vaporeuse en bas et un bustier divinement bien décoré, on pouvait également apercevoir sa peau laiteuse et sans défaut....Les yeux de James dévisagea le visage de la nouvelle venue, ses cheveux était détaché et retombait sur ses épaules dénudé avec grâce...elle avait les cheveux auburn comme Lily mais des milliers de filles pouvaient avoir ces cheveux là et pourtant.....James regarda ses yeux...Ils étaient d'un vert émeraude avec cette lueur qu'il ne connaissait trop bien !! Lily semblait chercher quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un, c'est pour cela qu'elle parcoura la salle des yeux, l'air inquiet.  
  
-Lily ...souffla James en s'avançant vers elle.  
  
Mais avant que James ne puisse l'atteindre, Matthew (depuis quand il est revenu celui- là ? se demanda James)l'intercepta et l'invita à danser...L'ange partit dans ses bras sur la piste de danse...Ses yeux restaient fixer sur elle mais il fut aussi entraîné sur la piste par une fille qu'il ne connaissait même pas...celle-ci ne cessait de glousser....Durant toute la danse, James gardait ses yeux fixés sur sa belle...A la fin de celle-ci, James s'excusa auprès de la demoiselle et partit rejoindre Lily. Il se racla la gorge :  
  
-Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse ?? sa voix était rauque et froide à son plus grand étonnement...  
  
-Avec plaisir ...dit-elle en prenant le bras que le prince lui tendant  
  
James regardait Lily de ses yeux bruns et essayait de captiver son regard...mais celle-ci semblait refuser de le regarder...  
  
-Pourquoi ne me regardez-vous donc pas ?? demanda James, toujours avec sa voix glacial  
  
-Je...enfin...bafouilla t-elle en regardant son cavalier dans les yeux, elle sursauta légèrement, il avait la même expression sur le visage que lui, les mêmes yeux, et maintenant qu'elle y faisait attention il avait la même carrure....mais pourquoi cette voix glacial ?? N'y tenant plus elle lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Qui êtes-vous ?? Habitez-vous ici ?? Etes-vous un Potter, un mangemort, un maraudeur (elle dit tous ce qui lui vient à l'esprit tellement elle est troublée) un....mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase étant donné que son cavalier venait de poser un doigt sur ses lèvres.  
  
-Je ne suis ni un Potter....ni un mangemort....ni un maraudeur...je ne suis rien...Je ne suis que l'homme qui vous aime....Lily Evans dit-il en adoucissant sa voix et en mettant sa main sur sa joue  
  
-James...répondit celle-ci, les larmes aux yeux. Elle prit la main qui se trouvait sur sa joue et déposa un baiser dans sa paume...Je...je suis vraiment....  
  
-Chuuuttt... dit James en reposant sa main sur ses lèvres...allons discuter dehors veux-tu ?? Lily acquiesça et suivit son prince charmant dans le parc....  
  
Ils étaient main dans la main et se dirigeaient vers un banc mais ne s'assirent pas...  
  
-Pourquoi est tu partit ma Lily ??  
  
-....  
  
-Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?? si c'est la cas dit le moi...  
  
-NON, non, James tu n'as pas à te reprocher quoi que se soit....c'est ma faute....  
  
-Comment ça ??  
  
-Ecoute, tu mérites mieux que moi tu...  
  
-Comment oses-tu dire ça ?? C'est toi que je veux personne d'autre !! Je t'aime tellement....  
  
-Moi aussi je t'aime...j'ai cru mourir en restant aussi éloigné de toi...dit elle en serrant James de toutes ses forces...  
  
-Alors, pourquoi être partit ??  
  
-Je...C'est ton père...souffla Lily  
  
-Le chacal !! j'aurai du m'en douté...pardonne moi...mon ange....  
  
-James avant que...avant que...enfin...je voulais te dire....Je...je suis encein....  
  
-J'étais sûr que tu reviendrai !! coupa Mr Potter fous de rage...  
  
à suivre....   
  
Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plus, postez une review pour me donner votre avis....  
  
et je tenais à remercier toutes celles que j'ai reçu jusqu'à maintenant...  
  
Merci beaucoup !!!  
  
Sirius69 


	9. Voldemort

Chapitre 9 : Voldemort  
  
-J'étais sûr que tu reviendrais !! coupa Mr Potter fous de rage...  
  
-Père partez vous n'êtes pas le bienvenue en ces lieux ! s'exclama James  
  
-Hahah, tu te crois drôle ?? Ici c'est chez moi...  
  
-Et chez moi aussi William ! dit une voix qui provenait de derrière Mr Potter  
  
-Katharina cette affaire est entre ton fils et moi....Il a besoin d'une nouvelle éducation !!!  
  
-William laisse-le donc.....Laisse le aimer cette jeune femme.....  
  
-Non, il n'en ai pas question...je le laisserai pas...  
  
-Pourquoi ne laisse donc pas ton fils vivre heureux ?!  
  
-Heureux ?! Non quand on a des obligations on ne peut être heureux...  
  
-Prenez pas votre cas pour une généralité...Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'avez pas pu être heureux avec mère et la rendre heureuse que je dois faire de même !!! s'exclama James hors de lui  
  
-Insolent je...  
  
-Dites-lui mère !!!  
  
-William ton fils à raison...ces dernières années j'avais l'impression de ne plus te connaître tu semblais être un inconnu à mes yeux....L'homme que j'ai aimé, que j'ai épousé c'est volatilisé....A présent tu fais comme ton père avais fais avant toi : tu empêches ton fils de vivre, d'être heureux, tous simplement d'être libre de faire ce que bon lui semble...On a bon être une famille de grande classe, bien réputée où autre...On reste quand même des êtres humains...Même les êtres humains les plus perfides on droit à une once de liberté....Et toi, tu ne fais qu'approfondir la haine qu'à ton fils a envers toi en lui coupant ses ailes.....Qu'en seras t-il après ? Seras-tu heureux de voir ton fils obéir à tes volontés comme un vulgaire pantins ?? Même toi n'aimerais pas cette situation....Ouvre un peu les yeux....Regarde autour de toi... (c'est ce que William Potter fit, il vit Lily dans les bras de James se regardant avec amour puis il vit sa femme, celle à qui il avait promis tant de choses....son cœur se brisa quand il vit une larme couler sur la joue de son épouse...) Tu n'est PAS ton père tu vaux mille fois mieux, rends toi s'en compte !! Tu peux le prouver tout de suite....  
  
Il y eut un moment de silence, pendant lequel Mr Potter réfléchit à ce que sa femme venait de dire....Elle avait raison...Il avait tort...Il se dirigea vers sa femme, et l'embrassa sur le front.  
  
-Je suis tellement désolé Katharina...Pourra-tu jamais me pardonner ??  
  
-Je l'ai déjà fais William...répondit celle-ci en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son époux. William se retourna ensuite vers James et Lily.  
  
-Mes enfants, je suis tellement désolé...J'ai commis tant de bêtises...et vous en avez subit les conséquences...Pourrez-vous pardonner un vieux fou??  
  
Lily sortit de la chaude étreinte de James et se dirigea vers son Mr Potter. Elle lui prit les mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
  
-Tout être humain à droit de faire des erreurs...C'est grâce à celles-ci qu'on apprend, qu'on se relève encore plus fort avec encore plus de courage....Les épreuves se trouvent sur notre chemin pour fortifier notre caractère et notre amour pour la vie...  
  
-Puis-je un jour avoir autant de sagesse que vous mon enfant...  
  
-Mais vous en avez....vous en avez....James se rapprocha lui aussi.  
  
-Père vous n'êtes pas le seul à présenter des excuses...Moi aussi je suis désolé de mon attitude (NDA : bah il le méritait) vous ne le méritiez en aucune façon...  
  
-James...mon fils, je ne te l'ai peut être jamais dit mai je t'ai....  
  
BOOOUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM  
  
Une grande explosion venait d'avoir lieu dans la salle de fête. Tous les convives couraient à l'aveuglette ( les lumières s'étant éteintes), se bousculaient et hurlaient...A l'entrée on pouvait apercevoir des dizaines et des dizaines de silhouettes...Toutes encapuchonnées dans une étoffe noir. Les gardes sortirent leurs épées William et James allèrent chercher les leurs tandis que Katharina emmenait Lily dans un endroit sûr. James s'approcha de l'entrée et put reconnaître ses silhouettes qui lui étaient familières (NDA : je rappelle qu'il à suivit une formation de Mangemorts)  
  
-Des Mangemorts...murmura James  
  
-Mais que viennent t-il faire ici ?? demanda un garde  
  
-Je ne sais pas...  
  
C'est sur ces questions que commença l'affrontement ! Avant de croiser le fer avec un Mangemort Sirius hurla à l'adresse de James  
  
-Je parie que j'en tue plus que toi !!  
  
-Dans tes rêves oui !! dit James en souriant  
  
-OK, on verra bien !!!  
  
Sirius attaqua son adversaire, il fit des feintes impressionnantes et réussi à pointer son épée dans la poitrine de l'intrus.  
  
-Et de un !! s'exclama Sirius  
  
-Moi j'en suis déjà à trois !! répondit James ( petit clin d'œil a Seigneur des Anneaux)  
  
Le vacarme qui provenait de la grande salle était assourdissant, on n'attendait plus que les croisements du fer...Les convives se trouvaient tous dans le jardin à l'abri des regards, Katharina et Lily se trouvaient derrière une colonne quand elle vit un Mangemort surgir d'on ne sait où. Lily perdant patience se mit devant lui et lui décochant une magnifique droite.  
  
-Ca c'est pour avoir gâché ma soirée...elle lui décocha une autre droite. Ca pour avoir interrompu un moment magique...Elle lui décocha une dernière droite ce qui fit tomber le Mangemort. Et ça parce que je peux pas vous voir en peinture !!  
  
-Whouah Lily, tu es stupéfiante !!  
  
-Merci Mme Potter.  
  
De retour dans la grande salle, les deux parties avaient subit de nombreuses pertes, mais ce n'était pas encore le moment de se lamenter...L'affrontement continua ponctué par le comptage intensif de James et Sirius....  
Mr Potter croisait le fer avec un adversaire vraiment très fort. Il maniait parfaitement son arme...William était épuisé mais ne le laissait pas transparaître c'était là une grande faiblesse de montrer ses émotions.... Après plusieurs ruses il réussi enfin à planter son épée à l'emplacement du cœur de son adversaire. Il baissa son arme et essuya la sueur qui perlait son front...Mais à peine remit de ses émotions il sentit une lame lui transpercer le dos...il se retourna et eu juste le temps de voir le visage de son meurtrier avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres....  
  
-Matthew...souffla t-il  
  
-NOOONNNNNNNNNN ! cria James en voyant ce spectacle...  
  
James se précipita vers le corps de son père mais en fut empêcher par Matthew  
  
-Pourquoi a tu fais ça !!  
  
-Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres donnés par mon maître...  
  
-Voldemort n'est qu'un fou !! Tu confies ton destin à un fou !!  
  
-Assez parler...En garde James !! s'exclama l'assassin de Mr Potter  
  
James et Matthew se mirent en position. Sans attendre, Matthew marcha sur son adversaire toujours immobile. Son épée effectua un demi-cercle avant de s'abattre. James leva son arme pour parer le coup. La violence du choc le projeta en arrière. Voyant son adversaire en déséquilibre, Matthew frappa de nouveau. Cette fois James esquiva. La lame manqua son épaule de quelques millimètres. Harcelé, écrasé par la puissance des gestes de Matthew, James mit un genou à terre. Pour parer un nouvel assaut capable de lui fendre le crâne, James saisit son arme dans ses deux mains, plaçant l'une sur la garde, l'autre sur la lame. Le coup de Matthew fut si redoutable que le tranchant de l'épée pénétra dans la paume gauche de James. Il se releva néanmoins essuyant sa main ensanglantée sur son costume.Matthew sentant son adversaire à sa merci ne se pressait plus. Il frappa comme la foudre ce beau geste, adroit et inattendu manqua son adversaire. Celui-ci dévia l'épée avec aisance et, dans le même mouvement frappa à sont tour...A présent James évoluait avec légèreté, évitant les assauts de Matthew sans se donner la peine de répliquer. Sous les assauts de James, Matthew s'épuisait de plus en plus. Ses coups s'émoussaient. La lame de James effleura le front de son adversaire, celui-ci trébucha. James était déjà sur lui, l'épée levée. Mais au lieu de lui porter le coup de grâce, James se contenta de toucher le sol de la pointe, puis il recula de six pas pour laisser à son adversaire le temps de se relever. UA lieu de saluer l'attitude chevaleresque de son rival, une fois debout, Matthew fit semblant de chanceler et attaqua par traîtrise. Dans un réflexe prodigieux, James détourna le coup, puis pivota et abattit le tranchant de son épée à la base du cou. Matthew lâcha son arme, porta les mains à sa gorge et s'écroula dans un flot de sang. James ne vérifia même pas si il était bien mort. Il se dirigea vers le corps inerte de son père...Il lui prit la main et sentit des larmes couler de ses yeux noisettes...  
  
-Non père.Ne me laissez pas...non...  
  
-James...dit Mr Potter dans un souffle...Rends Lily heureuse, elle le mérite...donne lui tous ce que je n'ai pu donner à ta mère....dis lui que je l'aime et que...  
  
-Non père...vous...vous le lui direz vous-même...  
  
-Non James mon corps se vide de mon sang...J'ai essayé de vous rendre heureux toi et ta mère...j'espère que mes aïeux m'accueilleront avec compassion...  
  
-Père...  
  
-James...mon fils...je...je t'aime....souffla une dernière fois Mr Potter...James laissa à présent ses larmes couler....  
  
Non loin, Katharina pleurait elle aussi...Lily les larmes aux yeux la prit dans ses bras et la consola le mieux qu'elle pu...Les jambes de Katharina flanchèrent, la mère de James tomba d'épuisement...Lily voulut la relever mais une main robuste la saisit par le cou et commença à l'étrangler....  
  
-Lily !! cria Mme Potter. James releva ses yeux brouillés de larmes et se leva.  
  
-Laissez la Voldemort !! s'exclama t'il. James prit son épée, mais au moment ou il bougea une dizaine de Mangemorts l'encerclèrent.  
  
Voldemort resserra son étreinte autour du cou de Lily. Le mage la regardait droit dans les yeux sans ciller...  
  
-Pour...pourquoi faite vous cela ?? demanda difficilement Lily  
  
-Mais voyons mon enfant...Je ne fais cela que par plaisir....  
  
Il resserra d'avantage son étreinte, à présent Lily suffoquait...Lord Voldemort allait donner le coup de grâce quand il sentit une épée sous son menton  
  
-Lâchez-la !! ordonna James  
  
-Comme tu le voudras !! dit Voldemort  
  
Voldemort balança Lily contre un mur (Aïe, Aïe, Aïe...vous rappelle qu'elle est enceinte....) Sous le choc Lily perdit connaissance. James enfonça un peu plus le tranchant de son épée dans le cou du Lord...  
  
-Donnez moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas vous tuer....  
  
-Parce que le même sang coule dans nos veines...  
  
James surprit par l'annonce relâcha son attention. Lord Voldemort en profita, il allait donna un coup à James mais une épée fut plus rapide et transperça le Lord au niveau de la cage thoracique. James se retourna et vit un Sirius blessé.  
  
-Ca m'en fait 18... dit celui-ci avant de s'évanouir.  
  
James se précipita vers son ami et regarda tout autour de lui. Sa maison était devenue un véritable champs de bataille, des corps gisaient un peu partout...Les convives réapparurent et ouvrirent tous de grands yeux devant tous ses dégâts...  
La vie ne sera plus comme avant...pensa James  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§   
  
Voila finit !!  
  
J'ai bien aimé ce chapitre Pas vous ?? faite moi part de vos impressions par une petite review Bon, je sais que j'ai fais des fautes mais j'ai essayé d'en laissé le minimum...Tant que vous arrivé à lire c'est bon....  
  
Merci pour votre lecture  
  
Sirius69 (n'oubliez pas de visitez mon blog, l'adresse est marqué dans ma bio) 


	10. Tout est bien qui finit bien enfin presq...

**Chapitre 10 : Tout est bien qui finit bien... ...enfin presque**

James se réveilla difficilement ce matin là, il avait un mal de crâne affreux. Tout autour de lui la lumière du soleil diffusait une douce chaleur mais James savait qu'elle n'était pas appropriée ces derniers temps...Il se souvenait de ce qu'il s'était passé le jour de son anniversaire et quel anniversaire me direz-vous !! Il restera gravé dans la mémoire de tous...C'est à ce moment là que quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-Entrez !dit James en se levant

-Alors Belle au bois dormant on est réveillé ? demanda Sirius avec un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

-Oui, j'ai dormit pendant combien de temps ?

-Deux jours....répondit Sirius l'air grave en se rapprochant de son ami

-Quels sont les dernières nouvelles ??

-On a passé la journée d'hier à enterrer le corps des défunts...et Dieux seul en connaît le nombre...

-Et...et mon père...déglutit difficilement James

-Je suis désolé James...dit Sirius en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de James

-Et Voldemort ?? cracha James

-...

-Sirius ??

-On a passé la demeure de fond en comble, mais...

-Mais...

-Mais...On a retrouvé son corps nulle part...Il s'est comme volatilisé après l'attaque...

-Non...c'est impossible...

-Et pourtant.

-Ca veut dire que...

-Ecoute James j'ai vu ce monstre tomber sous mes pieds raide mort...

-Moi aussi mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais, Voldemort est bien et bel mort, mais toi ça dans la tête mon frère ok ??

James hocha la tête de haut en bas.

Un homme était posté devant une pierre tombale sous un cerisier l'air triste mais avec un petit sourire aux lèvres...Sur cette même pierre était gravé :

_William Harry Potter_

_Un mari attentionné et un père aimant_

_1940-1987_

James versa une larme solitaire avant de parler d'une voix enrouée :

-Bonjour papa...Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour moi...j'espère que de là où tu es tu nous regardes. Maman recommence à sourire comme au premier jour de votre rencontre -James esquissa un sourire- Lily quant à elle, est encore plus bel de jour en jour, son sourire embellit ma vie et celle du petit Harry...Et oui tu es grand père d'un magnifique garçon il te ressemble comme moi, et maman dit qu'il a hérité de mon sale caractère de rebelle...Tu nous manques énormément et je sais que c'est grâce à toi que je suis ainsi, tu as forgé mon caractère et...

-James !! s'exclama une personne qui s'approchait en tenant un paquet dans ses bras.

Sirius arriva en compagnie d'un tas de linge blanc qui abritaient un petit bout de chou. Harry regarda son père de ses yeux émeraudes et sourit en tendant ses mains. James prit son fils dans ses bras et commença à jouer avec. Sirius sourit.

-Alors tu es prêt ? James regarda une dernière fois la pierre tombale.

-Oui

-Aller, courage, et puis c'est pas tous les jours qu'on se mari n'est-ce pas mon p'tit Harry - celui-ci émit un petit gazouillement - tu vois même ton fils est d'accord avec moi !! s'exclama joyeusement Sirius.

-...Et je jure de t'aimer éternellement jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Dit James en passant l'anneau au doigt de Lily.

Lily était resplendissante dans sa robe de mariée, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, émue par les propos James. Elle était au septième ciel ! elle allait devenir Mme Potter et était la mère d'un magnifique bébé aux yeux verts, que demandez de plus ?? Rien, absolument rien ne pourra gâcher cette belle journée.

-...Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

James souleva le voile qui recouvrait le visage de sa dulcinée et approcha son visage jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touche. Le baiser fut d'abord doux plus s'intensifia pour devenir plus passionné. Sous le regard des nombreux invités James fit basculer Lily pour en profiter encore plus. Un peu plus loin dans les bras de Sirius, Harry sautillait de partout, s'extasiait devant la vue de ses parents, heureux malgré toutes les épreuves endurées...

Une fois redressés et reprenant leur souffle James serra Lily amoureusement.

-Je vous aime Mme Potter. Souffla celui-ci

-Je vous également Mr Potter. Répondit à son tour Lily.

Toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre James et Lily, et tous les invités entendirent un rire glacial retentir au loin...Le ciel commençait à s'obscurcir et, à présent des éclairs parsemaient ce ciel noir. Un vent soufflait aussi fort qu'un troupeau d'éléphant...Tout d'un coup une silhouette apparue dans ce ciel. Le nouveau venu portait une longue cape aussi noir que ses desseins on ne pouvait qu'entrevoir ses yeux...des yeux ravagés par la haine...des yeux en colère...des yeux rouge...

-_Il_ est revenu...souffla James

FIN

Tada !! Voila le dernier chapitre...Je sais qu'il est extrêmement court, dsl. Mais là il est 01h35 et les idées viennent pas...TT

C'est avec lui que je clos mon histoire « Au-delà des règles» J'espère qu'il vous aura plus...

Je voudrais remercié toutes les personnes qui mon reviewer pour mon fic donc, je dit un énorme MERCI à :

Sadesirius

Gh()st

cc johnson  
  
Chalagueuse

sweet Potter

La folle   
  
shetane

kritari

marie-lune

Agua

marion-moune

dadmax

gody

ludivine

sumiré

Eiream

Lady Lyanna

Pichou

Tigrou

Si j'en ai oublié dsl, Mais MERCI, MERCI MERCI

SIRIIUS69


End file.
